Silence
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Nacelle: hi yeah well it contains hints of yuri ino/saku but it's onesided and nothing actually happens, it has angst and character death. please review and enjoy: byt the way it's really short but feedback is always nice


Nacelle: I will pop up a lot due to renee's still more than abnormal state, she is working on finish prologue completely then she will post the remaining chapters, so sorry to those who like to read it. so anyway this is a story she wrote while she was locked in her room with the computer which is why none of the other storis that are suppsoed to be up are up they are working to catch up. please enjoy

Masochist:...hi

Warnings/summary:nacelle: ok anyway it has hints of yuri nothing major, it's just something she wrote it's ino/saku one sided so anyway it's angst and character death. it's a short kind of plotless thing that she wrote to get it out of her head.

Nacelle: ok so enjoy and please review, let's her know itf it's good or not

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_You won't look at me or don't want to look at me?_

_I don't understand what you do but I understand why you do it_

_I can contradict myself but I can still find the answer_

_You can't see me you can't even hear me_

_I try to make sense of why you stay here_

_Do you understand anything?_

_You call me an idiot, you call me stupid and you may be right because I stay by your side_

_Everything is so blurry it's passing so quickly even if it's just this one time I wish it would stay_

_You can make me burn from the inside out_

_I can't make you even turn this way; you only see what you want_

_But that not me is it?_

_I can never understand you_

_You will never try to understand me_

_We are two opposites that don't react _

_You are hot and I am cold_

_The little things you do give you away_

_I see you can look right at him_

_You see him why won't you eve look at me?_

_I know you want to smile, cry and laugh but not with me_

_But with him you stay with for eternity_

_So I'll leave now and you won't see me anymore_

_Not that you ever did_

_You could only see him_

Ino reread her last will, poem, testament whatever you called it, maybe sakura would find it, maybe she wouldn't ino just couldn't find the strength to care anymore. So she was going to do what was so supposedly romantic and tragic, commit suicide because of love. But it was her choice her life in the back of her mind she wondered if sakura would even care that she'd died, would she understand why she did it? Would she cry? Would she wish she could take it back? Ino shook her head, no point in getting hope she was far too gone for that. She tightened the rope she'd been tying making sure it's stay she stared down in to the water, she'd always thought if she wanted to die it's be by drowning or by hanging they seemed so quick and painless but interesting too. She lifted the weights carefully balancing them she did want to drop them too soon she needed to make sure she'd done everything right. Ino thought back carefully, she'd written the note, put it where someone would find it, made sure her apartment was clean and easy to pack, made sure no one would notice for at least a day so they couldn't save her no she wanted to be at least sane when she died if they made her live the last of her sanity would die away watching her chase him. Ino took a deep breath

"I love you"

She whispered it softly knowing no one would hear then dropped the weight she kept her eyes open as she sunk watching the light get dimmer and dimmer, she was a ninja she could hold her breath for a long time so she looked around carefully taking it in this was the last thing she'd see after all. She counted the minutes in her head she could only hold it for three her lungs were now starting to burn slightly like a rash, just irritation but it slowly got worse they started to hurt she could feel them expanding trying to reuse the air she had, she could hear and feel her heart working overtime to keep her alive she smiled but she didn't want to be alive anymore. She took in a breath her lungs worked gratefully until they realized they were sucking in water, her body tried to push it out and suck in air but only succeeded in drawing in more air….her thoughts were mush now slowly her mind was slowly fading as her body stopped functioning. She wondered blurrily why she had thought death would be a loud event, music or something maybe she read too much but she really hadn't expected the silence, it was maddeningly silent she could no longer her anything not her heart, not her body straining nothing. But that's what she wanted nothing, she wanted to feel nothing, and now she was and there was

Just Silence

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nacelle: ok well I hope you enoyed it, she's trying to get all her angst and sadness out that way it doesn't interfer with prologue, well please review she really likes them:)

Masochist: thank you for reading


End file.
